


Aha, caught you.

by TriviaHan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Music producers, Anal Sex, Bang Chan-centric, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Safewords, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, They love each other, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Seo Changbin, chan got called puppy, consent is important, im sorry idk how to tag, they fuck at studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriviaHan/pseuds/TriviaHan
Summary: "Chan hyung, we're-" Jisung stopped on his track, standing right on the door frame.Changbin couldn't perform any words either, too immersed in looking at the leader.Chan's body felt numb. He was caught. Anxiety creeped up on his body, he rushed to pull out his fingers from his clenching hole, and went to pick up the pants and zip up.-or, 3RACHA fuck together in the studio ?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 76





	Aha, caught you.

**Author's Note:**

> There's usage of whore and puppy on chan (but not a lot) , there's also daddy kink so i'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with that and shaming? - this is my first work here, english is not my first language, sorry for all the mistakes (there's alot of grammatical errors) , enjoy <3

It was in the evening, when producer CB97, or Chan, was left alone in the studio because his teammates, SpearB and J.One are going out for a while to finish up some jobs left behind.

The air was tense when he's alone, the air conditioner isn't helping at all, Chan rubs his arms together to calm himself down.

He can't concentrate at all, all of these because he saw some random ads popping up right on his screen while reading a website, making his pants pop a freaking boner right when he has a job to be done.

Anxious, he looked at the time on his watch, he slipped down his pants, stood on both of his knees on the floor, making his position comfortable.

"Okay, Chan, you can do this quickly, they'll be back late." he closed his eyes, left hand already palming his own dry, untouched but hard shaft.

His right hand on his mouth, trying to not make any little sounds he loves to make when he's on his masturbating session.

The Australian guy went on a slow rhythm, rubbing his balls, pressing on the red, leaking precum tip of the member.

He knows how to play with himself.

Soon, the producer picks up his own pace, going on faster, not caring about the sounds he's making, right hand already used to finger himself.

His fingers can't do much, only managing to hit his own g-spot once, so his speed on jerking himself off are mainly focused.

10 minutes passed, and he still didn't manage to receive his high.

Tears already performing on his eyes, he feels so weak but still hard. He needs to cum so bad.

Out of the blue, the door creaked open.

"Chan hyung, we're-" Jisung stopped on his track, standing right on the door frame.

Changbin couldn't perform any words either, too immersed in looking at the leader.

Chan's body felt numb. He was caught. Anxiety creeped up on his body, he rushed to pull out his fingers from his clenching hole, and went to pick up the pants and zip up.

"It's not like what it looks like.. It's just," Chan let out, not wanting to actually scare them about what he likes to do in his free time. It's playing with sex toys indeed.

"Chan hyung, no, no!" Changbin run to him, "you can continue what you need to do, we can actually go out or do something else.

Jisung closed the door and locked it. "Or perhaps? We could help you too."

It's not like Changbin and Jisung never talked about it, their leader is extremely full of surprises, one time he could be so cute, one time he could be so serious.

They both have talked about wanting to mark him with their own teeth, fuck him overnight, cum all over his face, let him do sinful things like letting him give blowjobs to bunch of men, jerk himself off while being watched,

Their fantasies are so strong.

Without realizing, their dicks grew hard too.

Chan is still on his knees, only able to look at them. Changbin made his move, holding his leader's chin up, "We have been waiting for all this, you're wrecked like this. It's very fortunate that Jisung decided to finish the undone jobs early today. What do you say? Will it be okay for you?"

"Yes." replied Chan, simple, he wanted to do this.

"Tell me your safe word? To make sure you know when to stop all these?"

"Fairy. The safe word is fairy,"

"Good boy." pat Changbin on his head.

Jisung and Changbin both seated on their own chairs, looking amused. "How about you show us what you were just doing, baby?" Jisung's command, smirking.

Chan was already leaking, he finger himself and jerked to a fast pace, liking the fact he's being watched by two men, that's his teammates, the one he shouldn't show his 'weird' side to.

"I guess you like being watched, huh? Is that so, baby?" Jisung's cocky tone.

"I bet your fingers can't do alot." Changbin said, then licking his own lips.

Chan likes it. Chan likes all the attention he was given, being told with harsh words, being told that he can't do anything like this.

"I'm.. close.." Chan said slowly, exhausted.

"Stop there." Jisung said, then look at Changbin. "Do you think this whore can stand giving us blowjobs?"

"You can try him first," Changbin only palms himself, he can wait for another minute.

"Come here puppy, come here." Jisung tapped on his own thigh, calling his leader his own puppy.

The oldest only managed to gulp down his saliva, looking at the bulge. The youngest zipped down his pants, popping out one long cock.

"Suck it, you can do it right?"

Puppy started with a lick on his penis, just like grooming himself, wetting the dick first.

"I think we'll need lubricants prepared in here later." said Changbin, rubbing his boner through the clothed member.

"Nice idea, hyung," Jisung said, "puppy, you don't tease me here, suck it." He held his dick, forcing it into his puppy.

Chan almost gagged but managed to hold it. The cock's length didn't fully fit into his mouth, so he rubbed the remaining left.

"Ah, so fucking good. Is this puppy's first time?" Jisung plays with Chan's hair, sometimes pulling it, rubbing it back.

He nodded, so they are about to take their leader's virginity too.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna- fuck- cum." Chan won't stop licking even when he says those, and Chan takes all of his semens.

"Good job puppy, now go to Changbin hyung."

Changbin let out a groan, "I have been waiting, it must be good." he pulled down the zip and tadaaa.

If Jisung's length is long, then Changbin's isn't exactly long, but very thick.

It fits exactly Chan's mouth, he licked and sucked on it like it's a colorful lollipop. "Oh fuck, puppy you're so fucking good. How many porns did you watch for this?"

The one's sucking did actually blushed, he did watch gay porns, because why not? He's attracted to both genders and want to know how both men have sex with each other.

After so much sucking and licking, Changbin almost received his high.

"I'm gonna cum," Changbin held his dick out, all the cums were on the puppy's face.

"Fuck, hyung, you look so pretty. Is it okay if I took pictures of it?"

Chan nodded, meaning he consented for it. Jisung held out his cellphone, very precious photos. He also helped clean the puppy's face.

"We're going for your hole now, are you sure you want to take this whore?"

"Yes..! Please use me as you want." He replied to Changbin, they want to make sure his leader is comfortable with everything that's happening.

"You remember your safe word, baby?" Jisung asked him.

"Yes, it's fairy."

"Good. Don't hesitate to stop if needed, alright."

"On the couch, on your four." Changbin then commanded and slid the leader's pants all the way down.

"You can fuck him first, since you let me get the blowjob first." said Jisung, giving him an evil smile.

Changbin went behind the oldest, slapping the white ass. Then doing circles on the finger, "Look at your clenching hole, are you that impatient puppy?" he inserted two fingers at once.

"Ah!" the puppy moans.

"Hm? You can't wait, you want it so bad? It's so pathetic."

Jisung looked amused, "We can record this and make it as a hidden track, this puppy let out such a sinful noise."

"We could do that later," Changbin fingered the tight hole, putting in another finger. Chan can't stop whimpering and moan.

Jisung sits in front of Chan, finally kissing him to reduce the pain of being fingered. The youngest hands can't be helped too, playing with the clothed nipples of Chan.

"I will go in, alright?" Changbin teases by putting his penis’s tip under the hole.

Chan answered in a muffled answer due to the messy kiss he's having.

Changbin moves at a slow pace, before going fast when it's comfortable.

"Hnnghh.." Changbin knows it hurts Chan, since it's also the oldest first time, and Jisung is there to kiss him, to relax him.

Changbin wants to make sure that Chan's first time isn't forgettable, he wants it to be meaningful and something the leader enjoys. Jisung stopped kissing his lips and slipped down a little to manage kiss and bite to mark the puppy's neck.

The puppy's body is shaking, "I'm gonna cum! Ah, ah, uh!" and for the first time, Chan came, the cum wetting the couch.

"Just hold on for a while baby, I'll cum in no time." Changbin told him and hit Chan's g-spot.

That was when Chan let out one loud, and sinful pornographic moan. "Is this the spot?" Changbin hit it once again.

"Daddy! Yes, there, ah!" Chan just realised what he had said.

"Oh, what did you say again, whore?" Changbin fasten up,

"Nngh, daddy..!" Jisung helped Chan to get his dick hard again with his right hand, jerking it hard, left hand palming his own hard, long neglected cock.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum okay?"

The oldest requested, "please inside of me, inside."

A warm gooey white liquid was shot into Chan, the liquid oozing out from the hole. It is a work of art.

"Han Jisung, your turn." Changbin moved to go in front of Chan.

Jisung can't control his horny feeling, both of his hands massaging the butt cheeks. "Ah, hah, Jisung.." Chan panting, still tired from Changbin.

"You mark his neck pretty well," complimented Changbin.

Chan blushed, can't wait to wake up and see all the marks in front of the mirror.

"Well, do I? Thank you. You can continue the art, Changbin hyung." Jisung rubbing his dick with the toughest guy's cum that's still leaking down on the puppy's thighs and hole, using it like it's a lube.

"I guess you don't need the prep, do you?" Jisung actually inserted three fingers into the hole at once, just to test.

"I'm ready for you, daddy." Changbin smirked to the word the puppy's been using to call both of the dominants.

Jisung inserted his long dick without warning, making Chan's body feel the electricity.

His cock was long, which satisfies him too, and easier to hit those g-spot.

This time, it's Changbin's turn to kiss him messily, to distract him from thinking the thing happening will hurt him.

"Ah!!" Chan moaned loud, his body jolted.

"Aha, caught you. Let me fuck that real quick." Jisung pushed his own deeper than before, skin slapping sound much more clear now.

Chan hissed, when Changbin pressed his teeth harder on the collarbone, making it the clearest love bite. "Pretty, it's about to turn purple."

"Daddy, I think I'm about to cum..!" The toughest guy helped the puppy with it, but like milking a cow instead.

"Let it out puppy, we'll go together."

Both of them came at the same time, Chan was exhausted, but he's happy that he's having his first time like this.

Changbin sat on the couch, grabbed Chan's hips and put him on the lap. "Jisung, can you hand me the tissue box?"

"Here you go."

Changbin cleaned Chan's hole, rubbing it with wet wipes and then with the tissue. The cum stains on the couch were also cleaned.

"Bangchan hyung, if you're gonna keep making sounds, I'm gonna go hard again." Changbin looked at his face,

"I'm sorry.. but I can't stand it.. Also, it hurts down there.." Chan is definitely limping when he's about to go home.

"I'm very sorry about that, Chan hyung. But are you happy about today?" Jisung rub Chan's back, to comfort him.

"Yes..! I'm very happy about today.. that I actually have it with you guys.." Chan jumping, still on Changbin's lap.

"You can wear your pants now, please don't jump like that again, please?" Changbin can go hard again like that, for real.

"Hehe, I'm sorry.." he said while wearing his pants.

"I'm glad you like it that you have your first time with us both."

Jisung took a look on his phone, "It's 8pm already. Did we just have sex for.. 2 hours?"

"If you say so. Let's go home early today, my body is sweating." Changbin offered,

"This room actually smells like sex now. Do you think we're.. good?" Jisung said.

"Remind me to bring febreeze tomorrow, hehe." Chan said, giggling.

"I will," Jisung giggled.

They both got up, "Are you guys not gonna help me..?" Chan limped on his way to the door.

"Awww, I'm sorry baby.." Jisung said, both of them heading towards him, helping him to walk.

"Wait, don't open the door." Chan said, then immediately leave a peck on each of their cheeks. He blushed.

"Naughty boy, making his move." Changbin smiled while Jisung pinched Chan's cheek.

"I love you guys, so much."

"Me too."

"I know, I love you both too."

Behind all of these tough persona - what people see, as producers, who knew they would be lovey dovey and have sex together too?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you have a good day, thank you for reading <33


End file.
